Sasuke maid a big mistake
by Ava Tenshino
Summary: Title says it all If there is any grammar errors tell me okay


Sasuke has been hired by Tsunade to investigate a very strange place in konoha Runned by a boy named Jack who also was a crossdresser, When men go in there a lady always leaves in there place

"HN so far so good, but i *all the sudden Sasuke felf a chop to the neck and found himself restrained by the boy. " Hello Sasuke, " Jack said in a Femanen flirty tone."

"Huh?" Sasuke tried to get free of his restraints.

"Don't worry Miss Uchiha, you will be as fabulous as me."Jack said with a Dark Giggle as he left ro prep the make up and pushed him to the mirror.

"WHAT? NO! Let me out of here!" He struggled more.

Jack giggled "It's useless the ropes i use are Jutsu proof."

But that didn't stop Sasuke from trying. He probably wasted a lot of chakra trying to get them off. He activated his sharingan. What did this guy really want? Was he really just a weirdo?"

"Awwwh I am not weird that is mean Sasuke." Jack said with mock sadness.

"W-what do you want from me? Really?" He couldn't believe that he, an Uchiha, a member of the strongest clan could be overpowered so easily. He was embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

"Sasuke, What i dont like is arogant assholes, So i called in a favor to get you here so i can help you."

"I don't need your help! Release me at once!"

"Awwh but i am afraid you do. After all Little naruto wants a girlfriend and i think you would be a good fit for him *Dark giggle*

He had the most confused look Jack had ever seen on anyone. "Naruto? What? But.. h-he likes Sakura! A-and I'm not interested!" He blushed.

"Why are you studdering then Sasuchan ?

"Why are you holding me here against my will?"

"Simply To Help Naruto See that there are better fish in the sea and i dont like That Sakura bitch Hinata is okay, but seems to be more like a stalker fan girl."

"Ugh, you're creeping me out." He wasted too much of his chakra trying to escape. He was stuck here now, just praying to get it over with. He was going to have the most awkward conversation ever with Naruto later. And he's gonna laugh so hard. He did not appreciate Naruto laughing at him.

Jack Began to grab the makeup and start with abit of foundation to his acmy. Then applied abit of blush and lip gloss" Then Jack Started a Jutsu to grow Sauke Hair making it abit longer and and made it a lot less Duck-ish His literally looked like a Carbon copy of his mother.

Jack Said to Sasuke "Alright i am going to untie tou but dont try and escape as you are completely naked."

"W-what? When di-" had he not been quick enough? To notice that his clothes were removed? He turned bright red.

Jack untied sasuke "also Cute panties Sasuke" Jack said Giggling girlishly."

Jack Grabbed Sasukes Chest causing Applying abit of Chacra as his Bely fat reseated into his chest causing a nice pare of B- cup boobs to form *"There we are now lets get you dressed Sasu-chan."

"Ah! Fix this! I-i-i don't want them!" He looked down horrified at his new chest. The panties were too small and did not hide his junk very well. "This is sexual harassment!"

((Your turn))

"No It's not, Sadly i am merely trying to help my clients find there love interest Now i think these will fit you nicely *Jack Threw a Bra at sasuke."

"I am NOT wearing that! And give me back my clothes!"

"I cant my Dog destroyed them." Jack said in a seriously saddened tone."It's either you put on the bra or you stay here forever."

"No!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Thats the only options you have I am afraid.."

He was getting cold. He wished he could be more stubborn but this was the most bizarre situation he had ever been in. He didn't fully know how to react. He hesitantly began to put the bra on. Or at least try. He'd never done something like this so it took longer than it should have for him to get it right.

Jack help Sasuke put it on "There was that so hard Now Lets Me get your new outfit. *He Pulled out a maid Dress with the uchiha crest along with pink and yellow flowers surrounding the Uchiha logo and Put it on Sasuke* "There we are, Thats a Good girl!"

Sasuke felt so nervous. Was he supposed to go out like this? It felt so wrong. He was so uncomfortable. "Don't.. don't call me that…"

"Awwh but you are a Girl now *Giggles*

Knocking on the door as Naruto's voice could be heard. "Hey Jack Granny Tsunade told me to come here."

Jack Smiled as He Opened the door For Naruto

"Hey. Naruto. This Is Sasuko Shes from an Uchiha branch in the Sand village."

"I am _not_!" Sasuke crossed his arms and turned his head, looking adorable as he did so.

"No way!" Naruto said. "She looks and acts just like Sasuke!"

Jack Giggled Yes unfortunately Sasauke has passed on and We found an Uchiha Relative Living in the sand village and We brought her here. Right Sasuko?"

"No way! Naruto you idiot, don't believe a word he says! As soon as I get out of here, I'm telling Tsunade you sexually harassed me!"

"That's not going to do anything, as I was Merely Helping you Get dressed. And you were being difficult."

"You gave me boobs! You took off my clothes! A-and fed them to your dog!"

"But Sasuko you are wearing your clothes right now." Jack said confused."

"Sasuko you're confusing me."Jack added

"MY BLUE T-SHIRT! Naruto you dumb ass! Who are you going to believe?"

"I believe Jack as he was the only one who treated me like a person in this village besides jiji

Sasuke threw his head back and groaned. This maybe be the worst day since he watched his whole family get slaughtered by his older brother.

"Now Sasuko why not you Try a date with Naruto," Jack said Lightly pushing Sasuke to Naruto."

TBC :)

-Part two coming soon-


End file.
